familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
12 and a Half Angry Men
12 and a Half Angry Men is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis Mayor West is accused of murder, and 12 Quahogians are summoned for a long-winded jury duty. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Mayor Adam West *Judge Blackman *Peter Griffin *Brian Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Carter Pewterschmidt *Tom Tucker *Bruce *Carl *Herbert the Pervert *Dr. Hartman *Consuela De La Morrela *Seamus Levine *Mort Goldman *Unknown Killer *Addison McNeal Minor Roles *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Padma Lakshimi *Daniel L. *Joyce Kinney *Tricia Takanawa *Irene Takanawa *Carol West *Timmy *Kool-Aid Guy *Fouad (Cameo) *Giant Chicken (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Death (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Greased Up Deaf Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bonnie Swanson (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Ollie Williams (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Angela (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Jerome Blackmar (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Floyd Wetherton (Non-Speaking Cameo) Quotes :TV Announcer: We now return to Bottom Chef. :Padma: Daniel L., please pack your fudge and go. :Daniel: Fine! ---- :Tom: Also found in the mayor's residence was a blackmail note from the victim threatening to expose the mayor in a corruption scandal unless the victim was paid off. You can put a picture of a note above my shoulder any time now, Tony. :puts a picture of the Rose Bowl parade up there :Tom: No, that's the Rose Bowl Parade. :puts a picture of the Pumpkin Festival up there :Tom: That's the Pumpkin Festival. :puts a picture of Tom in lingerie up there :Tom: Okay, okay, you think that humiliates me? You-I-I don't care. Oscar Delahoya does it. I want people to know about this. I pretend my name is "Bronzie" and that I'm a professional pole dancer. Call me a queer, but it takes a real man to admit to something like this. ---- :Mayor West: Thank you, Sensei. :Sensei appears in the courtroom :Sensei: You're welcome, young grasshopper. :Mayor West: gasp He came! ---- :Bruce: I guess we's making our decision now. All in favor of "guilty," raise your hands. :raises their hands instantly :Carter: Guilty. All guilty. :Quagmire: Good, well, that's it, let's get out of here. :Bruce: Anyone for "not guilty"? :jury looks at each other in intimidation, hoping that nobody will raise their hand. They don't expect anyone to, either; Just then, Brian raises his hand, much to the anger of everyone else; Everyone (except Bruce) rants and yells at him in anger :Brian: What? I think he's innocent. :Carl: Come on, man, just change your opinion, so we can get on with our substitutes for lives. :Brian: I'm not changing my opinion. If it has to be unanimous, why don't you all say he's innocent? :groans, except for Bruce :Bruce: All right, looks like we's gonna be here a while. :Seamus: I take it, this means we be spending dinner here too. :Bruce: I guess so. :Seamus: Damn. I was gunna go Kraken hunting with the mateys tonight. :takes out his phone; Camera pans to the right to reveal that outside the window, there's a pirate ship in the ocean :Seamus: Not tonight, boys. :pirate ship sails away :Pirates: disappointed Arrgh! :Bruce: Now, who wants pizza for dinner? :raises their hands instantly :Bruce: And who wants Purina Moist and Meaty Dog Chow? :jury looks at each other again, and Brian raises his hand in the same way, much to more angered arguing from the jury :Peter: I had that for breakfast! ---- :Dr. Hartman: Oh, shoot. That was a stomach ache. I told that guy, he had polio. ---- :Brian: Look, the system specifies, the defendant must be proven guilty, beyond a reasonable doubt. Mayor West's life is on the line here. I'm just saying, it's possible he didn't do it. :other jurors argue and babble at him :Peter: That's for the jury to decide! ---- :Mort: Mayor West is crazy. He should have been locked up a long time ago. :Dr. Hartman: Yeah, there's definitely something off about him. :Consuela: He muy loco. ---- :Quagmire: Look, Brian, are you forgetting that Mayor West has a long criminal record? The guy was caught speeding dozens of times. :to Mayor West speeding and a cop car chasing after him :Mayor West: Slow down, speed demon! :to scene :Mort: And that's not all. Mayor West even robbed my pharmacy. :to Mayor West in Mort's Pharmacy; Mayor west is wearing a ski mask and he's holding a gun and a burlap sack; Mayor West holds Mort at gunpoint :Mayor West: Alright, Shylock. I'm gunna ask you one more time. Put the money in the bag, or there will be consequences. :Mort: Oh, jeez. :sirens are heard :Mayor West: Damn! I have no time for this. I have to flee. :West leaps on the counter, and jumps through a sky window in Mort's store, escaping just before the cops enter :Cop: Put your hands up, dirtbag! Hey, where is he? :Mort: Oh, he just escaped. Oh, well. At least he didn't steal anything from my store. :Cop: You sure, cuz you seem to have run out of ski masks, guns, and burlap sacks. :West, in his robber attire runs by the window, victoriously :Mayor West: Ha ha! :Mort: Dammit! :to scene :Herbert: And let's not forget the time, he became a straight out supervillain. :to Adam West in his Original Batman attire, facing off against a more modern version of Batman in a Gotham City esque scene :Adam West: There's only room in this town for one Batman, and that man is me. :Batman: Your time has come and gone, old man. This is the dawning of the age of Modern Batman. :Adam West: You wanna fight, newbie? :Batman: Gladly. I already know, I'm gunna beat you. :Adam West: Nothing beats the CLASSICS! :West and Batman jump toward each other :Batman: I'M BATMAN! :Adam West: THAT WAS NEVER MY CATCHPHRASE! :as Batman and Adam West go near each other, the cutaway ends, and we're back to the scene :Consuela: Si, Mayor West criminal record dirtier than this table. ---- :Bruce: Mayor West did say, he never saw the letter, and he was under oath. :Tom: Yeah, he lied. :Carter: Of course he lied. He's a politician. They're all liars. :Brian: Hey, that's not true. :Peter: Yeah, it is! John F. Kennedy swore he'd serve a full four-year term. Liar. ---- :Brian: Look, we should be sticking to the facts, not stereotypes. It's unfair to say that all politicians are liars, therefore Mayor West is guilty. :Consuela: Si, stereotypes are no bueno. :Carl: You're really not the right person, to be saying that. :Consuela: Ay, caramba! Me say no, no, no, to esteriotipos! Ay ay ay! ---- :Bruce: Maybe we should take a look at that letter. :Carl: Yeah, I'd like to see that, cuz I can read it, just like everybody else. thought And the charade continues. ---- :Brian: I once got a note from the Marriott written on the same paper. :holds up a note he got :Peter: the note Dear Brian, you were amazing last night. You made me feel like a natural woman. Love, Ida. reading Oh, this is from the night you had sex with Quagmire's dad! :Quagmire: Ah, come on! ---- :Bruce: Consuela's vote El guilto. ---- :Quagmire: The term, "orgy" is outdated. Now, we call them, "genital jamborees". ---- :Peter: Do you guys mind if I struggle to open these blinds? :struggles to open the window blinds :Peter: Damn it, come on, stay up there. :Brian: offscreen You got to yank it to the side, Peter. :Peter: I'm yanking it as far as it goes. :continues struggling to keep the blinds open :Carl: offscreen You got to catch it on the thing. :Peter: sarcastically Oh, that's helpful. :continues trying to open the blinds :Seamus: offscreen Arrgh, the left side be getting getting lower than the right side. :Peter: I can see what's happening. :yanks the blinds open, but still has to hold the strings to keep it up :Quagmire: offscreen Now twist it. :Peter: All right. :tears the blinds off of the wall :Peter: See? Now it's open. Trivia *The 12 jurors for Adam West's trial were Bruce, Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Carter Pewterschmidt, Glenn Quagmire, John Herbert, Carl, Seamus Levine, Mort Goldman, Elmer Hartman, Consuela De La Morrela, and Tom Tucker. **On Peter's second day of jury duty, the 12 jurors are himself, Giant Chicken, Death, Greased Up Deaf Guy, Bonnie Swanson, Ollie Williams, Angela, Kool-Aid Guy, Tricia Takanawa, Jerome Blackmar, Floyd Wetherton, and Fouad. *It's revealed that Carl is illiterate. *Seamus says that his penis is also a wooden peg. *Bruce states that 'some might get sicker than others,' alluding to HIV/AIDS. *According to the clocks seen throughout the episode, the jury deliberates from 11:00AM to 11:30PM. *This episode establishes Consuela as an American citizen as only citizens can sit on a jury. Cultural References *This episode's title and plot parody the film, 12 Angry Men. The title also parodies the sit-com, 2 and a Half Men. *Carter had planned to bomb a fault line to cause an earthquake and destroy half of Quahog as part of a land deal, a plot that Carl recognizes as being from the 1978 film Superman. *Mayor West has a fantasy to Tom Petty's "Into the Great Wide Open". *Tom Tucker says that he's not embarrassed about photos of him in women's underwear being shown because Oscar De La Hoya does it. Continuity *This is Peter's third (and fourth) time in jury duty after "Brian Sings and Swings" and "April in Quahog". *Brian has a Marriott letter from Ida, from after he had sex with her in "Quagmire's Dad". *Carter mentions how he let Mayor West marry his daughter in "Brothers & Sisters". Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Mayor West Episodes Category:Judge Blackman Episodes Category:Peter Episodes Category:Brian Episodes Category:Quagmire Episodes Category:Carter Episodes Category:Seamus Episodes Category:Mort Episodes Category:Consuela Episodes Category:Dr. Hartman Episodes Category:Carl Episodes Category:Herbert Episodes Category:Tom Episodes Category:Bruce Episodes